User talk:Razldazlchick
stalkers. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #00ff00 }} Previous Discussions Hey There, Stranger If you need any help with anything or have a question about whatever, just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) How young are you? under 19 20-30 31-40 over 40 Is there a reason why "19" isn't an option or have you got a problem with prinny's age =D? 01:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 19 is that "limbo" age. It is reflected in the poll. :p 03:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ricey, you should have just rounded up like i did. :p 07:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll round down to even out your vote 01:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Peeps Thats really nice. I think your pretty cool too :) 22:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Favorite people 11:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello thank you for the offer to help with my signature. Im really not good at all with that HTML stuff(hanging my head in shame for admitting this). So short of telling you what i would like to have and having you make it, telling me is pointless. LOL And starting to think it confuses my husband who brags about knowing this stuff!! I told him he has been driving truck to long. I really wouldnt want to put you out like that. So i suppose i can deal with my boring plain signature. Or make my husband try again. You know crack that whip all us women have!! J/K :) Ive pretty much givin up trying to put a pic in my signature. Id just like some funky colorful text.Lynne1984 03:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Seriously THANK YOU raz!! I love them both. The one with the rounded corners is my fav. You really didnt have to do that!! It is however much appreciated!! :) So id like to use either one or both if possible. Lynne1984 11:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) mord pic found this pic and figured you may appreciate it. the op has been afk for fourscore weeks and one year (give or take) so i'm sure s/he/it won't mind if you borrow it. enjoy. :ty, i saw it but i like teh wittle mordy pictoor i currently have on meh space. :3 18:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Your edit count. Raz confirmed for anti-christ. 22:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :oh shush, i'm far from that... >:) 23:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure New to wiki so wasn't sure as to how i was supposed to reply.. but yeah, go ahead and add the chests. :P I'll upload a revised/reedited picture in a little, bit busy with something else at the moment. By the way, what chests did i miss? Cheers, Luc Xbox live Just curious, have you ever purchased Portal or Braid on your Xbox live account? 11:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :nope, never played Portal. never heard of Braid. D: though i have had quite a laugh watching Hank Green from the vlogbrothers play Portal 2. and i must say, i think its been more fun watching him than getting confused myself. 18:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Second question: do you like puzzles? 18:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::possibly... what are you up to this time, Mister... 0-o 21:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Errm... nothing... nothing at all... why? why do you ask? 10:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Because you have a habit of doing unexpected things. This is what makes you so unique, but suspicious! :P -- 15:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, since I got steam I noticed that it is very much like the PC version of Xbox live (achievements and such). I now have access to puzzle games which I have seen on Xbox like Portal and Braid. Check these games out (not portal2...) and let me know if you would like them. They are very good puzzles. Braid plays like old Super Mario but has extremely cleaver puzzles with Time reversal (and different mechanics centered around that). Please be honest ifin you would like these games on Xbox(they are 10 apiece). 18:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Portal 2 is very much worth playing...this coming from someone who has played it through twice and normally wouldn't touch a puzzle game with a 10 ft pole. Still have to finish co-op with the good Dr. though...damn finals. 15:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I will take your non-response as a pass... SIGH. You know I would never force you to accept a gift. But please consider Portal (the original), it is a very cool modern puzzle game and very cheap (you can say no, but I have gifted Dr.F the same amount :p ). 11:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :i actually forgot to reply, but no ty. thanks for teh thought. 13:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Enthusiast umm... hun, the whole enthusiast thing could be taken the wrong way... Should you be putting Roxxie Moxxie back up? 10:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) If it's the ubx that she posted in my talk section you're talking about, no worries. I found it quite hilarious on more than one level. This user doesn't take offense to thinly-veiled, albeit blatantly playful jabs at his sexuality. I know I prefer the wimmens. And everyone likes Dick Figures anyway. 10:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, just razin raz (its her game, I just play :) 10:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :roxxeh moxxeh... she's hidden in my basement, every now and then she'll make her escape. Whichever way the ubx impacted you is what i intended. i'm still laughing at it 13:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It is your game, your rules, we just play for the fun... :p 13:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC)